Super Junior Mientras aún quede café
by Mochita-chan
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR Fanfic. Impedido de entrar a cualquier bar de Corea después de su retorno, Kangin encontrará el lugar menos pensado para ahogar penas. Pair: 2Woon (Kangin/Yesung)


**Mientras aún quede café**

**Titulo del fic:** Mientras aún quede café  
**Serie:** Oneshot  
**Autora:** Mochita-chan  
**Parejas:** KangSung (menciones de broken!KangTeuk, Onesided!YeTeuk y TeukSora)  
**Tipo:** Romance, Comfort  
**Genero:** Romance  
**Clasificación:** NC-17  
**Descripción:** Impedido de entrar a cualquier bar de Corea después de su retorno, Kangin encontrará el lugar menos pensado para ahogar penas.

Tras atender a las últimas chicas que pidieron lattes en el día, Yesung ya podía dar por terminada otra jornada de Mouse Rabbit. Tenía que agradecer a su popularidad, porque de otra forma no tendrían tantos clientes. Atender un café no era tan complicado, especialmente si se trataba de su primer amor, el café, claro está después de…

Suspiró intentando olvidar el final de esa oración y se dispuso a sacar la escoba para barrer el local antes de cerrar. Sin embargo aún no podía dar por terminada la jornada, ya que todavía quedaba alguien en una de las mesas.

Divisó desde el counter a alguien acurrucado en la mesa más alejada del resto, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos dentro de una gran capucha gris. La mesa tenía acumulados varios vasos de papel. Cinco caramel machiattos, tres café mocha, dos americanos y un sweet potato latte, para ser exactos, quizás esa había sido la mejor venta que habían obtenido de un solo cliente desde su apertura.

–Oye, amigo. Ya vamos a cerrar – intentó llamarle Yesung al acercarse y sacudirle del hombro.

–Déjame aquí, no tocaré nada hasta que abran mañana – dijo el cliente, aún sin alzar la mirada.

–Eso es imposible, si no mamá- digo, la dueña no va a aprobarlo y… – un momento, reconocía esa voz y ese tamaño de hombros. Es más, ya había visto esa polera gris antes – ¡¿Youngwoon?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Se le tensaron los hombros, pero aún no volteó a dar la cara, intentando esconderla aún más.

–Es un nombre muy común, estoy seguro que medio mundo lo tiene, incluso tú.

–Ya no te hagas. Si sabes cómo me llamo es que eres tú, mapache abusivo.

–No, es porque tu placa tiene tu nombre – tuvo que rendirse, por lo que finalmente Kangin se quitó todo lo que le tapaba – Lo siento, no hay premio por adivinar esta vez.

–Nunca hay premio. Pero eso no es lo importante ¿Has estado aquí todo el día? Nunca le había servido tanto café a alguien.

–Descafeinado. Puedo excederme, pero ni yo mismo me he extralimitado con mi cafeína.

–Como sea. Ya vamos a cerrar, así que si quieres me puedes esperar al cierre.

–No tengo ganas de regresar a casa.

–Hey, hay muchos bares y karaokes que atienden después de la hora de cierre y ya nos toca cerrar a nosotros.

–No puedo ir a ninguno.

Yesung se quedó callado al recordarlo. Desde que regresara del ejército, aún no había muerto todo lo relacionado con sus incidentes en bares y el choque y fuga. Si bien Kangin no era tan tonto como para tropezar tres veces con la misma piedra, porque ya segunda vez hubo, la prensa, los netizens y los paparazzi no eran de los que perdonaban tan fácil.

Lo comprendía en esos momentos, Kangin no tenía un lugar para desahogarse. No le convenía estar solo en su apartamento, porque era bien sabido que los peores demonios azules afloraban en la soledad, mientras que tener a muchos conocidos alrededor resta libertad para la reflexión. Yesung suponía que Kangin necesitaba un espacio público donde nadie tenía la confianza suficiente para inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos, donde podía conservar algún tipo de privacidad controlada.

–Bueno, supongo que puedo cerrar y dejaría quedarte unas horas más, aún tengo que sacar cuentas de caja – dijo Yesung vacilando.

–Gracias.

–Oye, mas bien… Entre todas las cafeterías de 24 horas, me sorprende que hayas querido venir aquí, que cerramos a la medianoche. Digo, las fans te podían haber reconocido y eso…

–Vine porque el lugar es tuyo.

Al escuchar eso, Yesung se conmovió ¿Era posible que Kangin realmente en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo estimara? ¿Era posible que alguien en el grupo por fin tenía la sensación de que Yesung era una persona confiable para tener cerca, aún si se tratara de apoyo silencioso?

–Vaya. No sé qué decir… Pero… gracias por confiar en mí. Sé que nunca hemos sido muy cercanos, después de todo.

–Sí… y hablando de eso… Tengo un descuento por ser conocido de los dueños ¿No?

Momento de silencio. Yesung apretó su escoba y extendió la mano.

–32000 won, incluyendo propina. Aceptamos tarjetas, excepto la tuya, así que pagas con efectivo y cierras al salir – respondió seriamente.

–¡Jongwoon! ¿Cómo vas a cobrarle a tu amigo de banda? Prácticamente vives con él – intervino la mamá de Yesung, quien recién llegaba del depósito.

–¡Pero umma! – protestó el rubio.

–No le hagas caso, Youngwoon-ah. Eres bienvenido y puedes pedir lo que quieras – dijo la señora con una sonrisa amable.

–Muchas gracias, ajumma – respondió el grandulón.

Desde el counter, Jongjin, el hermano menor de Yesung, ya estaba anotando el monto en un libro. Su madre siempre tenía la razón, abrir un libro de cuentas para la banda fue la mejor decisión. Fin de mes ya estaba tan cerca.

Después de una hora desde que cerraran las puertas al público, la familia de Yesung ya había retornado a la casa, mientras que Yesung dijo que iba a quedarse más rato para cerrar cuando Kangin quisiera irse. Durante todo ese rato, Kangin sorbía su taza muy de vez en cuando, dando suspiros tristes cuando terminaba de tomar un poco de su café.

Viéndolo así cada cuánto estaba llamando la atención de Yesung, después de todo eran las únicas personas en el local. Incluso tenía que admitirlo, no lo había visto tan taciturno desde que gerencia le había obligado a tomarse el hiatus.

–No es un buen día para ti ¿no?

–Eso es un eufemismo. Particularmente no ha sido un buen año.

–Vamos. Volviste y las fans te recibieron bien, todos te recibimos bien.

–Bueno… no todos.

Yesung lo vio y notó cómo la mirada de Kangin se tornaba más melancólica. Tomó la silla y se sentó frente a él a la mesa.

–Ok. Debo suponer que todo esto tiene más tiempo.

–Sí… desde un poco antes de irme al servicio.

–Lo supuse – Yesung cogió la taza de Kangin y le dio un sorbo. Aún no podía acostumbrarse al descafeinado, era como esterilizar a un perrito, pero tuvo que ignorar el dejo de la bebida – No tienes que hablarme de eso si no quieres…

–No. Está bien. Confío en ti – dijo Kangin – Pero si le dices a alguien, te perseguiré y te golpearé tan duro que hasta tus hijos van a nacer mareados.

–Tomo el riesgo – respondió con sarcasmo – Incluso traje a mi amigo Jack para aliviar algunas cosas – dijo al sacar la botella de whisky que guardaban en el counter. Nunca se sabía cuándo era necesario.

–¿Vas a poder? Eres cabeza de pollo.

–Bah, como dicen los gringos últimamente ¡YOLO! – dijo Yesung al darle un trago a la botella, para luego hacer una mueca asqueada por el sabor.

–No digas eso, se oye estúpido – dijo Kangin con una carcajada al tomar su sorbo, aguantando el licor mejor que su amigo.

–¿De quién es todas las cosas que nos rodean? Mío. Así que jódete, es una frase cool.

–La has sacado de un vídeo de rap.

–You Only Live Once! YOLO! – declaró una vez más Yesung al darle un trago más a la botella

Luego de meditar un rato y pasar el alcohol, finalmente se decidió a expresar lo que traía en la cabeza.

–Eché a perder las cosas por las malas decisiones que he tomado. Teukie… siempre estuvo aguantando mis cojudeces hasta que lo del choque y fuga fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Y sé que hizo todo lo que pudo para intentar sobrellevarlo, pero la tensión ya era insoportable.

Yesung lo escuchó en silencio. No era común que Kangin hablara de su vida amorosa, especialmente sobre la relación de cinco largos años que había tenido con Leeteuk, y no era para sorprenderse, fue algo que llevaron muy en secreto por las obvias reacciones de los demás, del grupo, de la empresa, de los fans, de sus familias… Para Yesung nunca fue secreto, ya que él era quien siempre había estado más cerca de Leeteuk para notar todos sus cambios de humor.

–Teukie es muy fuerte para soportar toda la tensión, pero todos tienen un límite. No es tu culpa, porque las cosas pasan. Como en toda relación, supongo que era mejor tomarse un tiempo.

–Hey, yo nunca dije que Teukie y yo estuviéramos…

–Por favor. Disimulan bien, pero no soy ciego. Siempre ando cerca de Jungsoo hyung – dijo Yesung – Estuve ahí cuando se sentaba a calmar los nervios antes de cada show, cuando se queda dormido en el sofá de la sala le llevo una frazada… y cuando pasó lo de tu accidente, hyung lloró en mi hombro.

–Yo… Lo siento mucho.

–Descuida. Supongo entonces que estás triste porque hace un mes que hyung se fue al ejército y no pudieron arreglar las cosas debidamente.

–No se trata de eso – Kangin tomó otro sorbo de whisky – Fui un tonto al dejar que todo se enfriara tanto tiempo. Pero cómo iba impedírselo. Teukie es dueño de su propia vida. Siguió adelante y terminó apareciendo alguien más.

Tragó saliva y miró hacia la mesa. Yesung sabía que Kangin tenía razón. Lo de Sora y Leeteuk iba más allá de química de televisión, era muy obvio hasta para los televidentes, era imposible que los dos que más conocían a Leeteuk no lo hubieran notado. Bastaba con ver 15 minutos de We Got Married para que cualquier intento de negación se volviera ridículo.

–¿Entonces es así? ¿Te vas a rendir así como así? – preguntó Yesung.

–Tú sabes tan bien como yo que Teukie busca un futuro y una familia. Es algo que conmigo no va a tener, y con Sora ya es algo asegurado para cuando regrese. Yo… sería un imbécil egoísta si privara a Teukie de todo lo que quiere, después de todo no fui lo más fácil de lidiar que ha tenido en años.

–Tampoco te basurees tanto. No es tu culpa. Después de todo, Hyung es… especial – Yesung miró perdidamente su taza mientras recordaba la imagen mental que siempre había tenido de su líder – Es una persona muy transparente, se dedica enteramente a los demás y rara vez ha dejado verse en sus momentos de debilidad. Siempre tiene una sonrisa a pesar de todo lo que debe aguantar, y es por eso que si es feliz, es bueno que lo conserve… Es suertudo quien lo haya encontrado en algún punto.

Al notar el silencio, Yesung miró a su interlocutor por la falta de respuesta. Se encontró con una mirada perpleja de Kangin, quien estaba absorto en todo lo último que había dicho.

–¿También lo querías? – preguntó el menor de los dos, ante lo cual Yesung casi se fue para atrás con todo y silla.

–¿Q-q…?

–No te he visto hablar así desde que explicabas en las reuniones sobre las bondades del café. O desde aquella vez en la que diste tu discurso por el cumpleaños de tu madre. No, incluso esto ha sido aún más apasionado ¿Desde hace cuanto?

No tenía escapatoria. Ahora el expuesto era él. Qué rayos, estaban en el modo sinceridad, después de todo.

–Desde el segundo año de trainees. Jungsoo hyung me ayudó a escoger sitio en la primera clase de solfeo y me ayudó con mi canción de prueba tocando el piano. Desde ahí siempre nos ha tocado ir juntos a todos los sitios a los que vamos… Pero nunca le pude decir nada ¿Qué habría pasado si arruinaba todo con él? Me gustaban las cosas como estaban, incluso si él ya era feliz con alguien más…

Kangin sirvió más licor para ambos y los dos dieron un trago largo a la vez, seguido de la mueca de licor de Yesung y un eructo de Kangin.

–Incluso si hyung era feliz contigo. Ustedes dos eran tan polarmente opuestos y tenía tan poco sentido que entendí que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Y sí, eres un idiota por dejarlo ir, pero te respeto porque volviste pensando más en él.

–Eres tan… tú. Incluso hubieras tenido oportunidad de haber hablado mucho antes.

–Por favor. Mírame. Soy Yesung, el rey de las fallas épicas ¿Tú crees que si hubiera llegado a tener algo con Jungsoo hyung habría durado lo suficiente como para no partirme el corazón? Quizás digas que la cagaste, pero con lo salado que soy yo te hubiera ganado.

–Jongwoon, mírame – dijo Kangin con un ligero dejo de alcohol en sus palabras – Eres adorable. Incluso yo digo eso. Eres tan especial y único que incluso Teukie te hubiera atesorado, con fallas y todo. Te lo digo porque siempre he admirado cómo te paras y asumes todo lo que vino. Te admiro porque eres mucho mejor cantante y has abierto dos negocios, en los cuales estoy ahogando las penas. Has hecho mucho más de lo que yo he hecho. Ven, dame un abrazo.

–Nonononono...

Antes de poder detenerlo, Kangin ya había rodeado la mesa para írsele encima con todo su peso y tumbarlo contra el piso. Luego de un fallido intento por quitárselo de encima, Yesung finalmente se rindió y dejó que Kangin le diera su abrazo de oso especial. Oh, qué rayos. Después de todo, YOLO!

Y con YOLO, y media botella de Jack Daniels en la cabeza, Yesung le dio un repentino beso a Kangin, saboreando la mezcla de whisky y café en su boca. Kangin, demasiado sorprendido para echarlo enseguida, se había quedado estático, incapaz de mover brazos. Solo eso bastó para que la gravedad cortara el beso y Yesung se detuviera por aire y para agitar los brazos frenéticamente.

–¡Estás pesado, estás pesado, estás pesado!

–¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Ya estás demasiado ebrio o qué?! – exclamó Kangin al recuperar el control, pero aún sin quitarse de encima.

–Nunca he podido estar con Jungsoo hyung. Estar contigo tal vez es lo más cercano que pueda estar alguna vez… remotamente… – explicó con vergüenza, desviando la mirada hacia el costado, para luego ponerse histérico y taparse la cara con las manos – ¡Soy patético! ¡No me mires!

–Sí, eres patético… Pero no por eso tienes menos dignidad que yo en estos momentos – admitió Kangin, desviando la mirada también abochornado.

–¿Por qué dices eso…? Oh… – soltó Yesung al notar que otras partes ya estaban avivadas. Después de todo el whisky no solamente había agitado algunas emociones.

–No me juzgues. Ha pasado ya un tiempo regular.

–Entonces si esto pasa, no me mirarás raro luego, ¿no?

–Solamente si no actúas tan obvio después.

–Quién habla de obvio. Yo no soy quien tiene una erección clavada en mi pierna.

–Eres un hipócrita. Los Netizens te han puesto "Yeyeconda" por algo.

–Entonces eso me da más derechos aún – dijo para luego volver a besar a Kangin.

Tenía que admitir que Kangin besaba muy bien. No es que tuviera demasiada experiencia para comparar, pero cuando su lengua invadía para rozar el interior de su boca, la cabeza de Yesung se sentía disparada hacia las nubes. Qué rayos. Incluso tenía que admitir que Kangin era sexy. No del tipo de sexy al que estaba acostumbrado, pero era la primera vez que se sentía protegido por alguien. A quién le importaba que dijeran que Kangin seguía pasado de peso, a Yesung le estaba encantando la sensación de la carne firme de sus brazos entre sus propias manos, especialmente cuando sus manos pequeñas bajaron hacia la cintura de Kangin, banjando sus pantalones.

Sin darse cuenta, Kangin ya lo había despojado de su ropa más rápido aún, mientras continuaba entretenido con su cuello y clavícula.

–Quiero que te quede claro que si estoy haciendo esto, es porque eres tú. No podría haber hecho esto con alguien más que no sea Teukie… – dijo Kangin.

–Si quieres saber lo más raro… en estos momentos no estoy pensando en hyung.

Continuaron con los besuqueos, y para cuando terminaron de deshacerse de los boxers del otro, Yesung dio un brinco cuando comenzó a sentir unos dedos en su parte trasera.

–¡¿Qué rayos?! – exclamó Yesung sobresaltado.

–¿Acaso no sabes cómo funciona esto? Uno la mete y el otro recibe.

–Ya sé cómo funciona ¡¿En qué momento decidiste que tú ibas a ir encima?!

–Estoy encima de ti.

–¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

–No te sobresaltes tanto. No es como si tú nunca… – momento de realización – Es tu primera vez…

–¡Claro que no! – negó instintivamente Yesung, para luego mirar al costado con vergüenza – Ok, es la primera en esa posición.

–Mira, no es tan difícil. Después te vas acostumbrando.

–¿Entonces por qué no recibes tú?

–Porque no soy tonto y estoy menos ebrio que tú. Mira, seré cuidadoso, ¿de acuerdo?

Y después de vacilar, finalmente Yesung cedió y dejó que Kangin continuara. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al relajarlo. Si bien se sintió demasiado rara la sensación de los dedos explorando su entrada, después de un rato y con bastante paciencia, Yesung ya estaba comenzando a familiarizarse con la nueva experiencia. Cuando ya supo que estaba listo, Kangin no vaciló más y fue adentrándose dentro del mayor con lentitud.

Yesung gimió fuertemente y se agarró firmemente de las patas de la silla más cercana. No podía entender cómo lo soportaban los que iban abajo, tanto como para repetir algo así. Kangin pausó para darle tiempo y después de un rato, terminó de entrar completamente.

A medida que el menor iba aumentando la velocidad, Yesung respiraba acorde con las embestidas que estaba recibiendo, mientras Kangin se encargaba también de darle atención a su miembro, para que los dos también disfrutaran lo más que podían de sus cuerpos. Ya no pensaba en nada, todo en su vista era blanco. O tal vez era que aún miraba hacia el techo durante toda la faena.

Finalmente había llegado esa sensación de delicioso orgasmo que recorrió su cuerpo como un torrente, liberando un gemido prolongado, para luego perder el control y abrazar fuertemente a Kangin, quien se estaba liberando dentro de él. Ya no quería pensar más, mientras se perdía entre los brazos de aquel que le cobijaba entre sus robustos brazos.

Ya a la hora de abrir Mouse Rabbit, Jongjin había llegado en bicicleta junto a Sungjin, con quien estaba poniéndose al día desde que el hermano de Sungmin había regresado de su servicio militar.

–No es tan malo como la gente te lo hace creer. Parece una prisión, pero realmente se trata de entrenamiento y trabajos de escritorio – relató Sungjin, mientras el otro abría la puerta principal con su llave.

–Sí, tampoco lo creí, pero igual dos años es muy largo. No podría soportar la idea de perderme el estreno de Star Trek II – rió Jongjin.

La conversación se detuvo cuando ambos notaron que no eran los primeros en el lugar. Yesung estaba preparando unos Expresos en la máquina, usando lentes oscuros dentro del cuarto. Kangin estaba en su misma mesa como lo habían dejado, tratando de sorber lentamente su café.

–¿Hyung? ¿Han estado aquí toda la noche? – preguntó Jongjin al notar que su hermano mayor llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior.

–¡Aish! ¡Habla más bajo, Jongjin! Tu voz es como mil taladros en mis parietales.

–Me sorprende que sepas qué son parietales – dijo un burlón Kangin, intentando contener su propio dolor de cabeza.

–Lo dice el mismo que me dejó dormir en el piso.

–Intenté llevarte a la bodega, pero te pusiste tosco y me tiraste un puñetazo dormido – resopló su compañero de banda.

Jongjin y Sungjin se fueron en silencio a la bodega. Decidieron que las cosas de los hyungs debían quedarse en la ignorancia, especialmente cuando las matemáticas mentales de los detalles de escena nunca fallaban. Después de todo Sungjin ya era familiar con las situaciones de su hyung y el maknae del grupo.

***

Al salir del café, Yesung y Kangin caminaron al lado del otro lentamente, especialmente porque Yesung tenía que acostumbrarse a la incomodidad en su trasero sin verse raro al moverse, recorriendo todo el camino en silencio incómodo. No se tomaron de las manos, sería ridículo y demasiado raro, especialmente después de lo que había ocurrido.

–Jongwoon…

–Ni más vuelvo a beber así. Las resacas son lo peor.

–Nadie te mandó a que te tomaras media botella sabiendo lo pollo que eres – respondió el más grande, para luego tomar un gran respiro – Pero soy lo suficientemente macho como para no borrar cassette. Todo lo que te dije ahí es cierto.

Yesung no respondió. Giraba la cabeza en sentido contrario a Kangin porque su sonrojo era tan vivo que se notaba a varias cuadras de distancia. Tampoco podía articular. Tenía tanto que decir, pero todo se atropellaba antes de salir.

–Hyung… Si quieres que no nos veamos a los ojos por un buen tiempo, lo entiendo. Te puedo mandar mensajes de texto hasta que se nos pase la vergüenza.

–Vamos a seguir viéndonos igual. Aún me debes tu trasero para la próxima.

–La próxima… – Kangin sonrió al escuchar aquello – Y podemos hablar más mientras aún nos quede café.

Y lo mejor es que Yesung es quien vende el café. Pasaría mucho tiempo para cuando llegue a acabarse.

**Fin**

**Notas:**  
Siempre había querido escribir un KangSung. Ali y yo tuvimos una de esas charlas en las que sacamos el desarrollo de nuestro fandom-verse personal: Leeteuk de hecho que está con Sora y la está pasando con Heechul mientras los dos están de servicio, Kyuhyun tiene una relación abierta con Sungmin, Ryeowook y Zhoumi, Siwon sigue comunicándose por correspondencia con Dios, Shindong es heterosexual, el Eunhae sigue sólido después de que Donghae le perdonara a Eunhyuk el desliz con IU y Heechul tiene un harem, en el cual el amor a distancia con Hangeng sigue vivo. ¿Y Yesung y Kangin? Ellos dos ya están superados.  
Para las que están confundidas con "YOLO", es acrónimo para You Only Live Once. Últimamente lo están usando en videos de rap... es molestoso escucharlo a cada rato xP  
Observaciones, comentarios, líneas favoritas y discrepancias, todas en los comentarios, que me encanta leerlos. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
